the boy with the cursed eye
by yorkmanic89
Summary: the story of a mysterious boy who traveled to new york to learn more about his past


The boy with the cursed eye

chapter 1

a 19 year old young male with red short wild hair with one red eye and one blue eye wearing tailored suit and pants with tailored shoes sets sail to new york after saying goodbye to his old friends Griff, Una and Leo from Londan. he always wondered what new york looked like and how it's different from Londan. hours later after his boat trip he made it to new york and carried his kennel and luggage to a hotel. 2 hours later in hotel room 210. "what a day. i never thought they have one of the nicest hotels here." he opens the kennel and a cat with black stripes and light brown and greenish color comes out of the kennel and stretched. "jeez, Dante, if you'd told me that we would go on taxi at least warn me" "Sorry, Precious. got too distracted for a minute we got in the cab. you want to enjoy sleeping here or you're coming?" "nah... i'll stay here abit." "you know where to find me then." he walks out the room and sighs. "women." he walks out of the hotel and notices a clock tower. "*whistles* reminds me abit like big ben only much bigger. hm? " his red eye glew allowing him to see the castle on top of building and he was astonished. "bloody hell. who would put a castle on top of a business building? whoever they are must be very rich to do that." he looks around to make sure nobody is around and wings came out of his back of one angel wing one the right and a black angel wing on the left and flew to the castle and lands on top of the castle and the wings go back inside him . "this castle feels familiar. i looked up something like this in college but where did it come from is my biggest concern. surely this castle be from ireland or scotland for a castle this big. " he walks down the stairs and noticed some gargoyle statues facing outside of the castle. "now that's something you don't see everyday. the last serving members of the wyvern clan. so this it huh? wyvern castle. ... how long do you plan on hiding, miss?" she shows herself pointing her handgun at Dante. "put your hands up where i can see them." "wait a minute... Elisa. Eliza Maza. is that you?" "how do you know my name?" "Griff. he told me about you. how's Goliath? i want to thank him for saving Griff." Elisa lowers her handgun. "he's currently resting." "ah yes... they become stone at dawn. right... well tell him i said thank you for saving Griff." "hey, wait. who are you?" Dante grins while his eye glew red. "the names' Dante. i'm afraid you'll only get to know my first name not my last." Dante jumps off the castle and lands on the roof of the hotel. "there's something about that kid that seems way off. and that red eye. no doubt he's not human from the looks of things" not human indeed. Dante claims he was born with a red eye and refuses to tell anyone about it or even talk about it. although ever since he has the red eye he slowly starts to develope new powers and ablities. 2 hours later. Dante watches the view of new york on a rooftop of the hotel. "this just keeps on getting better and better. don't you think, Precious?" "yes. i gotta say this is starting to get interesTing in new york. and uh... i have something to show you." "go on." Precious turns into a young human being with black pony tail, cat ears, yellow feline eyes, red shirt and blue jeans on. "that's new. you're an unusual cat you know that." "you're not scared?" "nah... i've seen alot of unusual thing at londan so i can't say i would be scared. hey. let's go we're to go eat. dinner's on me." "sure." they went to they're room and Dante started preparing dinner. "oh, Dante. how would you react if you're one of Oberon's children this whole time would you still not get angry" Precious thought. she starts to have a worried a face how he would react but rather not talk about it till she know it's the right time. "... something tells me you have something on your mind. ... it's okay if you don't want to talk about it. i'll wait." Precious was in shock. she didn't say anything about it until he mentioned about it. "i'll tell you later when i get the chance." Dante nods. "later it is." he slightly smiles and finished cooking the meal. "but when you're ready to talk i want the truth. no lies, got it?" "got it."


End file.
